Shin Megami Tensei: P0 - Persona Zero
by TheChaosEntity
Summary: One year to save the world. One Year to forge twenty unbreakable bonds. A lot can happen in a year, And I'm starting at square zero. I've got a sword that my dad gave me for luck (bet he didn't expect me to use it), a portal to another dimension in my mirror, an etheral blue carriage in my heart and a mechanical samurai in my head. You tell me: Can you 'Be Your True Mind' ?
1. Chapter 000 - Welcome to the Velvet Room

DISCALAIMER: Persona belongs to Atlus and Square Enix, I make no claim to the ownership of the name nor themes therein.

* * *

Date: Monday 2nd June

Weather: Snowy

Moon: Full

* * *

_It's snowing… Snow in June?_

That is the last thing I remember before…did I fall asleep? Regardless, I now find myself in a room…is it a room? There are windows and the surroundings appear to be moving. The entire place is draped in blue velvet – absolutely everything is some shade of blue; the only exceptions are the flames on the candles illuminating the 'room'. Before me is a circular table, with a deck of tarot cards sitting in the centre of it. To my right is perhaps the most beautiful young woman I have ever seen. I say woman, but she can't be any older than myself. Her skin is pale, it looks as delicate as porcelain, her hair is a dirty silver, the colour of city snow, and reaches just down to her fragile, bare shoulders. She wears an ultramarine polo-neck dress reaching down to her mid-thighs, knee-high boots and elbow-length gloves. Her ensemble is topped off by a low-cut corset around her waist, what appears to be a chauffer's cap perched on her head. To my left is an elegant man dressed in an extravagantly-smart tuxedo playing the piano whilst blinded by a blue blindfold. The music he is playing is truly beautiful; as is the operatic singing I can here coming from behind me. However the most striking thing in the room is the balding elderly gentleman sitting opposite me. He too, is dressed in a suit, but that's not what striking about his appearance, rather, what is striking is his blood-shot eyes and his abnormally long nose. It is at this point that I am jerked out of my thoughts by the peculiar-looking gentleman speaking to me.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room, my dear." His voice is smooth and calm, yet eerie and full of mystique. I can't help but feel relaxed by that voice; accompanied by the soothing atmosphere and beautiful music, I feel truly at ease here.

"This is the space between consciousness and unconsciousness – mind and matter, it is a room that only those who are bound by a contract may enter. The fact that you are here indicates that such a fate awaits you in the near future." Contract? What sort? I… I can't really think straight…or maybe it's that for the first time I AM thinking straight.

"My, and what an intriguing destiny you have. We have not had a guest like you in quite some time, not since the time of fog, I believe. Now then, I am Igor, a servant of Philemon, and presider over this Velvet Room. What is your name?" That last question is the most straightforward thing this guy has said.

"David Beale" I answer honestly.

"I see. Well then, do you believe in fortune telling?" I take a minute to register what he means. I do believe in fortune telling, in fact I conduct readings myself on a semi-regular basis. I reply by nodding my head in confirmation. Igor then waves his hand over the deck of cards, spreading five out into a pentagram, with a sixth in the centre.

"Very good. I find that fortune telling shares its key principles with life itself. Let's see now…the card representing you is…'The Fool' in the upright position. It seems you are at the start of a journey. The job of this room, and those who dwell within is to aid you on that journey, however we can. Your immediate future is represented by…Ah, 'Death' also in the upright position. It seems you will not be the same at the end of your journey as you are now. Beyond that is…'The Wheel of Fortune', also upright. It appears that the changes foretold by 'Death' will be beneficial." He laughs. " Let's see, the future beyond that is…'The Strength' upright as well. This indicates that the changes you will undergo will allow you to 'tame the beast within', my…how fortunate. Following that is…'The Justice' in the reverse position. It seems the law itself may become your enemy. Finally, it seems the last card is…'The Lightning-Struck Tower' in the upright position, indicating a terrible catastrophe. I cannot foresee anything beyond that… It seems that your journey may take any number of paths, or even end prematurely, based on your own actions." Igor then seems to realise something before speaking up again.

"Ah… It seems I have neglected to introduce my companions to you. This is Nameless." He waves his hand in the direction of the pianist.

"Greetings. I am Nameless. I am the one who will open the locked doors of your heart." His voice is smooth and suave, kind of like James Bond, if James Bond were an ethereal pianist.

"And I am Belladonna~ I praise our visiting guests~ Those who challenge the beast within~ That beast we call 'self'~" I turn around in my seat to see that behind the sofa I am sitting on, there is an elegant woman standing on a balcony, getting covered in snow. I begin to realise I'm in what appears to be a horse-drawn carriage. Now it makes sense. The singing I can hear is coming from this woman.

"… And this is Alice" Igor concludes by gesturing to the beautiful girl to my right.

"Salutations. I am Alice, keeper of the book of the heart. Whenever new bonds are formed, it is my duty to record them here." She gives me a delicate smile, one I try to return…though I'm not sure if I succeed. Igor then knocks on the ceiling, signalling to the driver, before turning to me again.

"It seems our time is up. We shall meet again, if your destiny requires it, until then, farewell."

I open my eyes groggily, I'm on a train, taking me from Kyoto to Tokyo. I then look out the window, trying to wake up, taking note of the blizzard out of the window.

_It's snowing… Snow in June?_

* * *

**Chapter's End Corner~**

So! That's it! That's the start of my Persona fanfic. Note that the title is misleading, it's not intended as a prequel to Persona 1 (That'd be 'Shin Megami Tensei If…'), rather it is designated '0' because I didn't want to use 5, since there IS a Persona 5, or, there will be, soon. Besides, it ties into the plot…kinda. Also yay for Belladonna and Nameless!


	2. Chapter 001 - I am Thou, Thou art I

DISCALAIMER: Persona belongs to Atlus and Square Enix, I make no claim to the ownership of the name nor themes therein.

Eliot Takashi and the 'White Haired Boy' are my sister's characters.

* * *

Date: Monday 2nd June

Weather: Snowy

Moon: Full

* * *

I try to rub the sleep out of my eyes, unsuccessfully, I might add. What kind of fucked up dream was that? I mean…damn, son. What the hell have I been eating recently? The answer to that is, of course, hospital food. I glance down at my right hand, still bandaged from my stay there. I try not to think about it. I hear that the train is reaching my stop imminently, so I stand up to retrieve my bag, only for me to realize that the zip was partially undone, and my tarot cards spill out onto the floor. I sigh. Great, now I could be late. I bend down to pick them up, only to be hit by the realization that only six of them are face-up. Upright Fool, Upright Death, Upright Wheel of Fortune, Upright Strength, Reverse Justice and Upright Tower – exactly the same fortune I had in my dream – and I'm not exactly faithful in convenient coincidences. I hastily pick up my cards and head for the doors. Miraculously, I make it. And so, here I am. Tokyo. I came here to attend the Tanjou Academy, one of the best schools in the country. It's not cheap. Though thankfully, I'm here on a scholarship, so I don't have to worry about that. I look around. Someone was supposed to come get me. Apparently it's someone I know, and that is possible as I did live here once, a long time ago. I then see a tall man holding a sign and an umbrella. Considering the sign has my name on it, I'm fairly sure that he's waiting for me, and so I head towards the man. He appears to be blind, so I call out to him. His head turns in my direction.

"Though the years have changed its pitch, that is still your voice. Come along then, David. The roads will be closing soon." Apparently, I did know him. He definitely seems to know me. Mao…his name is Casey Mao. The name is somewhat familiar but… … Argh. I can't remember. It's probably not important anyway. People give me funny looks as we walk through the white wasteland towards the school. I'm not sure if it's because of my hair being down to my mid-back in length, or because I'm not wearing much in the way of warm clothing. What? I don't really feel the cold that much.

We reach the school gates and get buzzed it, and I am then given an exhaustive tour of the school. Casey then apologizes and leaves me outside class 1-2 while he goes to attend to some business. _DON'T LEAVE ME HERE!_ I cry internally. _YOU BASTARD YOU KNOW I'M BAD WITH PEOPLEEEEE!_ I imagine I'd have trailed off if I had actually said that. It is true that I'm bad with people though - I'm autistic, so it's to be expected. Damn, I must stick out like a sore thumb standing here in a while polo-neck and black jeans under a dark longcoat. I don't get much further along that train of thought, however, because I notice that I have been approached by someone. It's a girl. She has fair skin, short, bob-cut light brown hair, and a fairly pretty face. She is wearing white knee-high socks, and the school uniform for this place – a white shirt with a tie and grey blazer, as well as a skirt with a coloured stripe at the bottom. The colour of the tie and stripe are determinate of the year the student is in. Her tie and skirt-stripe are green, so she's a first-year. I could have figured that put anyway, though, considering she's just left a first-year class room, and is on the first floor. Her uniform also appears slightly personalized as she is wearing a bowtie, as opposed to a proper tie. She also happens to be wearing a red armband with 'Leader' written on it. Huh, I guess she is the class rep or something. She also, ah... I blush slightly. ...has noticeably large breasts. Ahem.

"Can I…help you with something?" She asks earnestly. I shake my head in response.

"Then…why are you here? Ah-!" She gasps as if suddenly hit by a realizatio-wait. Oh no. _Oh no. Don't say it, Please!_

"Are you the 'mysterious transfer student'!" She said it. I mentally sigh. How am I going to get out of this one? Ah… Think, David, _think!_

…

… …

I'm drawing a blank. I resign myself to my fate of losing my day of peace, and nod solemnly. She doesn't seem to pick up on the solemn part.

"Oh wow! You are huh?" She leans closer, putting our noses an inch apart. I naively hope she doesn't notice me blushing. If she does, I can just say it's due to the cold, right? Right. She laughs and leans back, flashing me a grin.

"You _are_ kind of cute I guess. I'm Sachiko Kuwasaki, nice to meet you." Ah… Please stop turning my brain to mush. I kind of need it to work properly, Kuwasaki-san.

"I hope they put you in my class, I could give you some private~ tuition~ sessions~ " She winks, again melting my brain as she walks away.

"Well, see you later!"

…

… …

Oooooooookay. That was… Yeah. The less said the better. Fortunately I am saved from a potentially dangerous train of thought by the timely arrival of Casey Mao.

"Your parents have already dropped your boxes off in your room. Shall we go there now?" What a retarded question. What else could I possibly do in a blizzard? Ugh. I'm still grouchy because I fell asleep on the train. I nod slowly, feeling a wash of drowsiness come over me. I'm shattered.

"Follow me, then." He says. Casey is, apparently, the governor of the school, and remarkably young for the position too. I find it remarkable how easily he makes his turns despite being blinded. He hands me the keys.

"Alright. Room 216 is yours. It's the sixth room in the first corridor on the second floor." I take the keys and nod in confirmation.

"Thank You" I say as I leave him and enter the dormitory, shaking the snow off of my coat. I then head up to my room, taking note of the fact that only two other rooms in my corridor are occupied – but the residents must be in class. And even if they weren't I have no desire for more introductions today. I enter my room and sigh. Everything is so impersonal. This isn't my room. It isn't anybody's room. It is hollow, and empty. Man, I am so overdramatic. I sit down at the desk and turn on my computer, electing to do my unpacking a little later. I decide to, on a whim, check my emails. It appears I have a new message…sent by myself. I didn't send myself a message… I check the contents.

_Dear Myself._

_It appears that you are at the start of a journey. Remember to keep your eyes open, for new allies are all around you. Enemies too are lurking all around, and you must be ready to face them. But fear not, you awoke to the world around you four years ago. You must remember what happened back then – those memories are the key to the door looming before you. You don't need any help forging bonds, or defending yourself. After all, you are perfectly capable of looking after yourself. Unlike the others of this world, you have the eyes to see the __**true appearance**__ of this world. Remember that your mind is your greatest weapon and it is fuelled by the heart. Don't forget that._

…Is this a joke? What the hell. I can't help but feel more than a little creeped out by it, but I try to put it out of my mind. I then begin to unpack and personalize the room a bit more. After attempting to decorate my room, I sit down in front of my bed.

**Afternoon - Midnight**

I open my eyes slowly. Did I fall asleep? Argh. Again? What is it with me today? I look at the clock. Midnight? What in the hell? I stagger over to my computer and find that, once again, I have a new message. Oh what the hell, who now. I'm angry because I woke up at night, I'm angry because I slept funny. I'm angry because, just, ARGH. JUST BECAUSE, DAMN IT. I check the mail's sender and it is an address I don't recognize. I can't be arsed to care at this time of night. I decide to go to bed. However, as soon as I stand up to leave, I feel as though my head is splitting open. It hurts. A lot. I hear a voice as well, clear as the tolling of a bell.

_I am Thou, Thou art I. Take hold of my hand and open thine eyes. Call forth that which lies within, for thou art the one who shall open the gate._

I collapse into the chair, clutching my head with clenched teeth, until I realise the pain is gone. I then decide, considering I've received an email from myself and heard a voice claiming to BE myself, to read that new email.

Hello!

This is just us over on the other side letting you know that the world will end one year from today! We thought it might be nice to give you some warning to, y'know, get the word out that your time's run out. Also of note is that only students at select schools across japan are receiving these emails. Why? Kicks, basically. We want to see if you can get anybody to believe you! Hell, we want to see if YOU'LL believe it, let alone your parents, hahahahaha. Well. That's it really. Be sure to visit our site if you want more info. It's only available from 12:00am to 12:30am though, so a limited window there. But hey! At least it's there. If you're interested, we'll also tell you how and when any given person will die if you reply to this message with the name of the person you want to see dead.

Oh my god. What the hell? What the _fuck_? What-is-this-I-don't-even. I'm hyperventilating. I need to calm down. I do a tarot reading to put my mind at ease. I don't know why, tarot readings never work when you do them for yourself, but I do so anyway. I get the same one I did in that dream: Upright Fool, Upright Death, Upright Wheel-of-Fortune, Upright Strength, Reverse Justice, Upright Tower. I sigh. That…did not calm me down. At all. I need to sleep, I have school tomorrow.

* * *

Date: Tuesday 3rd June

Weather: Cloudy

Moon: Full

* * *

I now stand outside class 1-3 of Tanjou Academy. I'm nervous. OhmygodIwanttorunawayrightno w. I exhale. Steady on, old lad. Get a hold of yourself. You'll be fine, just focus on being nervous and not the surreal fuck-fest that was last night. I then feel myself overcome by a mighty shadow. Turning to fact this powerful enemy, I come face-to-face with…! A scruffy-looking man. He appears to be the teacher.

"Hello?" He asks me, obviously confused as to my being outside his class room. He scratches his chin in thought before reaching the only obvious conclusion. "Are you the transfer student?"

I nod in response. I've decided to make a game of this, you see. 'Get by on as few words as possible'. Ahahaha…should be good for a laugh at least.

The Teacher regards me for a while, before attempting a smile. "Alright then, my name is Sakuya, and I am the homeroom teacher of Class 1-3. But…you'd probably guessed that. You are, ah…"

"Beale. David Beale." I reply, with a vague tone of irritation in my voice. Thankfully, he misses it.

"So you are. Well then, lets introduce you to the class." He moves to open the door, then stops as if remembering something. Three… Two… One…

"That is, if that's alright with you." He glances back at me. He passed my teacher-test then – he bothered to remember my condition. I give him a handwave to signal that it's cool and enter the classroom behind him. I scan the class. That Kuwasaki girl was in 1-2 right? Aha. I spot a read armband. It's being worn by a girl who blushes and seemingly attempted to vanish into thin air when she noticed me looking. She has black, shoulder length hair, in a hime cut, with the generic Tanjou Academy first year uniform, and black opaque proper tights. From what I saw of her face, she was pretty cute. Of course I didn't see much. And I'm not interested anyway.

…

… …

Damn that sounded fake. I can vaguely hear Sakuya talking about me, but I'm not really listening to him. Thankfully, he doesn't mention my autism, or my right hand. I turn when instructed and write my name on the whiteboard before turning to the class, bowing once and heading over to the only remaining seat. Isn't always so fortunate how whenever a school has a transfer student, there is always a conveniently and conspicuously empty seat? Sadly it is not the anime traditional window seat. No, I am dead in the middle. All through class, I feel a terrible urge to run away. And after it ends, I can feel…something. Something's there! In the corner of my eye! Do I dare look? I turn my head slowly to see…

A boy with sandy hair staring at me intently. He is not wearing the school uniform though. Is he a recent transfer student or something? I can almost see the character for 'stare' stretching between us. He is seated right next to me. Damn. I ain't getting outta this one.

"Hey there! The name's Eliot Takashi. So, tell me, where you ogling Mao-san?" Damn, this guy's forward. I shake my head in response. What? I'm not lying. I'm not. I feel like I recognize her…which is possible, I did live in Tokyo up until the end of elementary school. Wait, 'Mao-san'? Well, I guess she does look like Casey. From what I can recall, Casey used to look out for me when I was a kid. I used to know his sisters… One of them was a friend of mine. I think. But I can't remember which one. And their twins too. I sigh. He laughs.

"Well, just be sure not to get too full of yourself! Mao-san's holding out for someone special! Plus…she's so shy she might faint if you asked her out." I gotta agree with the man, she kinda does look like the type.

"So what do you think of all this snow huh? Weird for summer ain't it?" Yes. Very. But I don't say so. I'm still playing my game. However his next comment catches me off guard.

"So did you get that prank email too?" He sounds concerned. Understandably. Luckily I'm saved from answering by Sakuya.

"Beale. Ah… Your wanted at… um. Just follow me." Poor Sakuya, trying to skirt around mentioning my hospital checks; I feel thankful for his efforts, poor though the results may be. I wave at Takashi with my left hand and stow my bandaged right hand in my coat pocket. I head off towards the nurse's office.

**Morning - After School**

I went to the nurses office and then returned to class. I noticed that the class rep was fidgeting nervously during afternoon classes. That Takashi guy was absent too, strange. I now find myself wandering aimlessly through the sheer enormity that is the school. Maybe I'll run into that Kuwasaki girl. I then pass a gaggle of first year girls gossiping loudly, and decide to activate my super special awesome eavesdropping powers.

"So you got one of those weird mails too, huh?" "From what I heard, the whole student body received it." "What does it mean? Is it really a prank? Or…" "O-Of course it's just a prank! Jeeze Risa, get a grip…" "And what about that death timer thing? Did anyone try it?" "…I did. I tried a whole bunch of people. Apparently I'm going to die on June 1st 2014! That's next year! The day before the world is going to end." "D-don't be ridiculous!" "Oh! I heard from one of the other girls that Mao-san tried the transfer student's name. He's going to die today, apparently." "WHAT?! Really?! How?" "I dunno. Mauled by an animal I think?"

What? You can't be serious. Come on…this isn't funny anymore. Mao-san? The class rep? I sigh and decide I don't want to hear anymore. As I'm returning to my dorm room I feel…nothing. Do I even care if I live or die? Hah… What a question. I smile wryly as I turn the key in the lock.

"Oh, hi there." I look up to see a boy about my height with messy black hair and a pair of spectacles perched on his nose. He gives me a jovial smile. Seems he's a second year, judging by the red tie, though the tie is hard to see as he's wearing a truly enormous scarf monochromatically coloured. He seems kind at least. _Seems_ kind that is.

"Are you the transfer student I heard about?" He asks in a kind voice. I nod, remembering my asinine game. Though to be fair, even if I hadn't have been a dickhead and came up with such a game, I am a pretty quiet guy anyway.

"I see. Well, I'm Kyouhei Katayama. It's nice to meet you, kouhai." He then goes on to say. "So, you get one of those emails? Y'know, one of those 'end of the world' ones? My class was really freaking out about it. Particularly this one guy, he replied to it and was told he would die today. I bet it's an automated response or something…but still. Kinda creepy." He laughs awkwardly. What a stupid thing to laugh at. I can relate to his friend's problem though. Apparently I'm marked for death too.

"It's one of the 'Seven Mysteries' apparently. This school has seven mysteries surrounding it, and apparently this site is one of them. I did some research." He then pushes his glassed up the bridge of his nose, evidently trying to look cool. Sadly it's working.

"Similar emails were sent before, during the nineties. It wasn't just this school either, that fancy boarding school was involved too." Fancy boarding school? But isn't this a 'fancy boarding school'? I guess he means a fancier, boarding-ier…never mind.

"Not just Tokyo either. There were several schools hit, St. Hermelin was one of them." St. Hermelin? Why is that name familiar…argh…I can't remember…

"I'm thinking of starting a club to investigate it, would you be interested?" He asks as if earnestly asking for help. I can't help but nod. "Thanks, man-ah… What was your name again?"

"David Beale. And you're welcome." I give him a smile.

"Holy shit! You CAN talk!" I have to suppress a laugh at that.

He then gestures to the room opposite mine, 215, and proceeds to dig out his keys. "I'll talk to you some more soon then!" I nod politely and enter my own room.

I sigh.

So I'm gonna be mauled by an animal, huh? I lean back on the large mirror in my room, deep in thought. I should steel myself to reply. I should see it myself. But my legs won't move. I remain deep in thought. So deep in thought in fact, I don't notice the door knocking immediately. I open it. I'm greeted by a beaming smile. Thank god her eyes are closed so she can't see my worried look. I assume my emotionless mask and give Kuwasaki a look that says, basically, 'dafuq are you doing here?'

She giggles. Damn I'm burning up. Is it hot in here?

"I'm just here to talk to you silly!" She sticks her tounge out, winking at me, before changing her face into a pout. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

I would, but I'm afraid that if I do, I'm afraid I might die. Waou. Bad joke given the circumstances. I move aside, letting her in as she tosses her bag on my bed and begins to inspect the room. What the hell is with this girl? I go through middle school without having so much as a coquettish smile from a girl, and then I transfer to Tokyo and suddenly I've got a girl flirting with me and barging into my room. Man, is the transfer student magic THAT good, or are Tokyo girls just eas-wait. I'm not finishing that train of thought – I'm not THAT big of an ass hat.

I glance at Kuwasaki. She's looking at the mirror right now.

"Wow, you have a mirror too? I guess all of the rooms here do."

"I wonder why…" I muse. Oh wait. N-oh shit. I just said that out loud.

"You talked! Yay!" She flings her arms around me and jumps for joy. I, of course, feel her quite substancial breasts pressed against me and shifting as she jumps. I blush. Man, this girl's dangerous. Does she not know she's doing it, or what? Besides I talked to you before didn't I? I can no longer comprehend anything else beyond the feeling of her pressed against me. However she's so over excited we both fall against my mirror. Least it wasn't the bed, or this could have gone south pretty quickly.

"Huh? What the?! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She screams. I quickly realise why. I, and by extension, her, am falling into the mirror. Wait, _into_ the mirror?

…

… …

I fall flat on my back with Kuwasaki on top of me. It's as if the mirror was an ajar door, and we feel through it after leaning on it. I just…fell in a mirror. I just fell in a mirror. _Oh my god, I just fell into a mirror!_ I'm freaking out right now. I need to calm down. Kuwasaki looks panicked. I've got to be calm. I'm supposed to die today, not her. I've got to protect her. I'm not sure if I can describe my surroundings, but let me try. I'm now in small, circular room. There is a seal in the centre with a seven-pointed star on it. At one of its points is a grand mirror, with an indigo frame. It's… locked? There appears to be a metal cover over the glass, with chains and a padlock securing it. On the wall in front of us is the mirror we entered through, and there is another just lying here on the ground. In fact, there are dozens of mirrors all over the floor, but they're all broken. All except for that one.

Mauled by an animal, huh?

Kuwasaki is whimpering. She's been babbling for a while now. She looks pale. She's terrified. For some reason, being here fills me with a kind of strange resolve. I feel more confidence than I ever have before. I wrap my arms around Kuwasaki and rise to my feet, helping her to do the same. I realize she's been clinging to me since we fell in here. Her knuckles are white from holding onto my shirt so tightly for so long.

"Stay calm and don't worry. I'm here." I say in a calm tone.

She seems less than inclined to follow my advice. Panic takes over and she snaps, shaking my shirt as she yells. "And what difference does that make?! We're both trapped here! We have no food! We'll be dead within the weak! I just-" She cuts off and starts sobbing uncontrollably. I can't blame her.

"Actually, the human body can last longer than a weak without food, and I would know… And I have been here before, so, like I said. Don't worry." I'm saying things I don't understand… Why? Have I been here before? I feel as though I have. I recognize it here… That seal…it angers me. I don't know why, but it does. I walk with Kuwasaki towards the mirror we entered from.

"Kuwasaki-san. I'll escort you through there back to my room, okay? I'm not done here so I'll return here after your safe."

"What?! Your nuts?! You can't come back here! Wait! What do you mean 'escort me out'? What do you mean you've been here before!?" I ignore her and take hold of her hand, guiding it into the mirror.

"There you go." I knew it would work. I don't know how I did, but I did.

I then walk towards the mirror on the ground. Kuwasaki is still half-in the mirror, half-out – watching me. I bend down and place my hand on the glass, only for it to easily slide inside it at the slightest pressure. The mirror is, just like the one in my room, big enough for me to fall into. Except I hear a scream and feel a feeble pull. Is Kuwasaki trying to pull me out? Regardless, I'm too heavy for her, and I was aiming for this anyway. If she doesn't let go, we'll both end up falling. And so we do. Down and down and down and down until thump. Ow. That hurt. I'm lying on my face. Once again, Kuwasaki landed on me. I wonder if she does it deliberately. I lift my head slightly. I see mirrors everywhere. I'm in weird house. I think. There are mirrors everywhere. All reflecting the same white-haired kid. What the fuck. Kuwasaki gets off of my back and falls onto her knees, tears once again in her eyes. I pick myself up off the floor and stagger into the wall. I feel really lightheaded.

"You alright?" I ask in a concerned tone.

She nods slowly, then shakes her head. She really is pretty cute. I bend down and fix her with a soft gaze. I decide to take it slow. "You know those emails? You did get one, right? The one about the year ending next June."

She nods slowly. Right. Here goes. "Well, apparently someone asked it when I would die. And, supposedly, it's today. I'm willing to bet it's supposed to be in here, too."

She looks positively hysterical at that. "Y-you can't…! You c-can't die!" She sobs pitifully. Does she really like me, or is she just really kind? If we both survive this, I think I'd like to find out.

I smile kindly and gesture to my head with my left hand. "There is a lot about my life I can't remember. It's as if I've read a summary instead of watching the film, y'know? But this place… Well, not **this** place, but the other one, I remember it – it doesn't fit with anything else I **do** remember, but I remember it. I've gotta look around. There might be a clue here." I don't tell her that I know _why_ my memory is fragmented of course, because I do. But I don't feel like going into that now.

"Th-that doesn't make any sense!" She cries, "Your just being stupid!" I sigh.

"Look, Kuwasaki-san. Nothing is more frightening to me than loss of self. Loss of identity. If I can recover a bit of myself that is lost then… I have to try." I rise, slowly, to my feet and stumble into the wall, using it to prop me up in my light-headed state. I then nearly lose my balance anyway, because Kuwasaki has thrown herself onto my left arm again. I begin walking, with Kuwasaki taking tiny little steps at my side.

"Coming with me?" I ask with faint amusement in my voice.

"If…if you know this place… I think it'd be safer with you." She's blushing lightly.

"I _am_ supposed to die today, you know." I point out.

"W-well. I'm not. So maybe…if I'm with you, you'll survive." How does she know? Did she check? I decide to ask her that. "Did you ask the email when you'd die then?"

"No…" Her answer is feeble and pathetic.

"So. You don't know then do you?" I laugh hollowly, an action that makes her cling to me tighter.

You know, now that I really look, it's more like a temple than a house. Really oriental. Well, if I'm meant to die here, I may as well go out with a fight. I walk along, using the wall to help me until I turn a corner and spot…something ahead of me. It's an amorphous mass of purple slime, dragging itself across the floor with gel-like arms. Two red eyes gleam from within the slime. I can think of only one thing to say.

"Oh Shit, it's seen us".

The creature is speeding towards us. What do I do now? The corridor is long. If we ran, we'd have a head start. Kuwasaki is tugging on my arm. It's numb. I'm numb. Time seems to stop. I feel as if someone just cleaved a claymore into my head.

_I am Thou, Thou art I. Take hold of my hand and open thine eyes. Call forth that which lies within, for thou art the one who shall open the gate. Call upon your true power now. Grasp the light, and begin your journey!_

I'm doubled over in pain, clutching my head with teeth clenched – just like before. I feel a soft sensation on my forehead. It's soothing. I bring my hands away from my head to see, sitting in my bandaged right hand…

A tarot card. The Fool. It's upright. I recall my dream… This is the card that that old man said represented me. I've heard that before. Seen it too, it comes up a lot in my tarot readings. But it's not only that. It's the _exact_ card from the dream. It emits a light…it's cool, soothing, warming, calming. I'm no longer dizzy, or light headed. My right hand feels fine also. I can see a figure on the card, it's design has changed now. I recognize that figure. Of course! How could I forget? It's me! That figure…the voice…it's me! It's the mask I wear every day! I can't remember how I know this, but now I know what to do. I'm going to live. Kuwasaki is going to live. We're both getting out of this alive!

…

… …

The creature lunges at me, transforming into a trio of black ravens with lantern's clutched in their feet. One of them reaches me and slices at me with its talons. The scratches are absorbed into thin air. My lips pull back into a self-confident, vaguely insane smile.

"Per…" I adjust my stance stabilizing myself. "…so…" Kuwasaki cowers from the ravens, but looks upon the blue spotlight now surrounding me with awe. I extend my hand, the tarot card now engulfed with blue flames. "…na!" I clench my bandaged right hand around the card, crushing it and feeling a great release, as if I had broken through a mental barrier. Blue fire erupts in a circle around me – the fire of my soul. Clear as day, a voice rings through the hallway.

"_Thou art I and I am thou! From the sea of thy soul I cometh. I am Saidani, the Honourbound Radical!"_

A roar of triumph erupts from the physical manifestation of my psyche. A lithe, crimson-and-ebon armoured mechanical figure with glowing yellow eyes and long, flowing scarlet hair; a long, spear-like javelin is clutched in a claw-like left hand

"Agi!" I pointed my arm towards the ravens. Saidani raises his left forearm into the air, causing one of the eagles to burst into flames. It survived it however.

"Cleave!" I call out, as Saidani lunges towards one of the eagles and slices his spear across its back, vanishing into light once he does so. It was the one hit by my Agi spell, so it disappears into shadow once hit. One of them heads for Kuwasaki.

"I don't think so, you bastard!" I yell out, grabbing an oriental sword off of the wall, and charging towards Kuwasaki, thudding it into the raven, which is sent off-course into the wall. I smirk. I then summon Saidani once more and have him cast Tarukaja to increase my strength. I then dodge the last raven, thudding my sword into the downed raven, dissipating it into shadow. I turn around, having Saidani use Cleave, amped by Tarukaja, to destroy the last raven.

I exhale. Saidani… Of course. This power of mine… Persona. How could I have forgotten?

I bend down to check on Kuwasaki. She's shaking, but unharmed.

"W-what w-was that?" She asks fearfully.

"It's all right." I say and show her the card. "Saidani. My Persona. He is the mask I wear to hide from the world. I awakened him years ago, but I forget how I did so. Weird. But he is a part of me." I place my right hand over my heart. "I can protect you now. I can get us out of here. But first the danger here must be nullified, lest it spill over into our world."

"I… I thought you were left-handed?" Shit. I look down at my heart. Sure enough, the hand there is bandaged.

"I…am." I confirm falsely. "But that doesn't make my other hand useless." I hastily move it out of view.

"Why is it bandaged?" Of course she'd ask that.

"It's nothing serious." I lie. No, rather, I…dodge the question. That's right, I dodge the question.

I stand up, taking her hand in my left. "Follow me!" I grin and take off towards the door at the end of the hall. I slash at the lock with my sword, but it does nothing. Kuwasaki then gives the door a slight push, and it opens. Damn. That made me look stupid. She giggles at the look on my face. Guess she's feeling a bit better. I kick open the door fully.

…

… …

I see two identical boys looking at each other from across the room. One of them has red eyes, the other has yellow, and both have white hair.

"No…! No! No! YOU'RE NOT ME!" The red-eyed boy yells at his doppelgänger, who smiles horrifyingly at the words. The slight wisps of blue flames around him erupt into a full on scarlet inferno around the gold-eyed boy. I see a large tarot card appear spectrally in front of the inferno, turning around to reveal it is the Hanged Man in reverse. The card shatters and the flames dissipate revealing a grotesque grim-reaper-esque figure. He wastes no time in creating a dark seal in front of the red-eyed boy, who screams before hitting the floor dead. I had charged towards him but I had reached him too late. I look down at his body. He is wearing a red tie. Could be that guy from Katayama's class? I can hear laughter coming from the reaper.

"**I am a Shadow. The **_**True**_** Self. That pitiful husk was nothing more than a mas-"**

It shut up. Good. I was hoping a good punch to the face would result in that. "Listen up, you fuckwad. You just killed a man. Yourself. Don't you know that's suicide?" A glance to Kuwasaki out of the corner of my eye reveals that she is just staring at me, open mouthed. Whoops, I think I broke her.

"**That thing…was NOT true to ourself. It just wanted to please others. That's why…I had to destroy it! And if you're going to stand in the way of me living true to myself…then I'll destroy you, too!"**

I knew this was coming. I lunge with my blade and he dodges, lodging its scythe, cloaked with magic into my side. Holy Fuck that hurts something rotten. He twists the scythe in the wound. Ow, to put it mildly. I realize how this must look to Kuwasaki. Namely - I'd look dead. I struggle to raise my hand and use what's left of my strength to crush the spectral card of Saidani, summoning fourth the Honourbound Radical to knock the monster off of me, allowing me to stand. I notice something lodged in the hilt of my sword. I feel a wave of exhaustion come over me and I fall to one knee. It's… a seed. The seed of a peach, specifically. After a silly argument with myself, I decide to eat it. I feel a bit better, enough to stand-and oh god it's heading for Kuwasaki. I call Saidani to protect her, and watch in glee as he nulls the physical blow. "Agi!" I cry out, extending my left arm. The creature bursts into flames and hits the floor. It seems to be weak to flame. I take advantage of the situation and set off another Agi, dizzying the monster. But this is bad. I can feel my vitality falling. I fall onto one knee again. Feeling drained. I don't have much left. I have a plan. I hope I survive it. "T-Tar…Taru..."

Man. I really am exhausted. I think of Kuwasaki, whom I promised would survive. I think of Katayama, whom I promised I would help. I think of that boy, who I failed to save. I feel my strength boil. "Tarukaja!" Saidani twirs his blade and boosts our power.

_**Burning Up!**_

"Saidani!" I summon Saidani once more to cause an explosion with Agi over the dizzy form of the monster. It lets out a terrible scream, before falling over in an explosion of ethereal scarlet flames.

I slump backwards, only to be caught by Kuwasaki. "Kuwasaki…-san?"

She smiles at me tearfully. "Please…call me Sachiko. You've saved my life twice now already…there is no need to be so formal." I nod and, with her help, rise to my feet. The body's gone. I wonder where… Well, anyway, that is for later. Right now, I need a rest. We stagger back the way we came, and I manage to jump up through the mirror, carrying Kuwasaki with me. I then walk, with her, back into my room, where we agree to talk more tomorrow, but for now, we both need rests. I watch her go and close the door. Stumbling onto my bed and falling unconscious the moment my head hits the pillow.

…

… …

I recognize that music. I open my eyes slowly, only to be greeted by a sea of blue velvet.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room." The tengu-nosed man says. I think his name was Igor? It all seems to be coming back to me now. "Do not worry, you are fast asleep in the real world…"

"So, you remembered your power, did you?" Alice smiles at me. "Could I see it…?" She asks me alluringly. What is it with girls taking a liking to me recently? Regardless, I hand her the card.

She then opens the locked tome in her lap and places the card on the one of the pages. It glows, and then she hands it back to me.

"I have recorded the information of your Persona so that you might re-summon it whenever you desire." Alice smiles demurely.

"You are the fourth individual with such mastery over your own psyche, and the third to have such mastery naturally. Will you be as successful as those prior?" Nameless asks in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Ah yes… Your unique power. That of the 'Wild Card' It is an ability that allows you to create and maintain limitless Personas. After battle you may see spectral cards before you. Only you, however will see them. Some of them, may awaken new areas of your psyche and thus, grant access to new Personas. If you bring them here, you will be able to record them in your Persona Compendium – the tome that Alice is assigned to watch over. You will also be able to hand them to me, where I may be able to fuse them together into a new Persona. Do you understand?" Igor peers over his tented fingers at me.

"Remarkably, Yes. I do."

"Each Persona is affiliated with one of the Majour Arcana. The power that your Personas possess will grow as you progress your Social Links. Social Links are bonds forged with people you meet in your everyday life. By strengthening your Social Links, you forge bonds that cannot be broken."

"Splendid. Well then, I will bid you farewell for now. Take care until our next meeting…"

And with that, the room fades away…

* * *

**Chapter's End Corner~**

And that's the **full** chapter one. Sorry for the mix-up, I published an outdated document before I went to bed, not the full one.

Also if it weren't obvious, the skill the shadow uses to kill its host was Mudo, and he inflicts David with exhaustion. The 'Burning Up' bit is supposed to represent the cut screen to the character's eyes whenever you get a critical or hit a weak point. (Or, just 'cuz in P4tA) As for the 3 prior 'Wild Card's they are Minato Arisato, Aigis, and Yu Narukami, with Aigis being the one that didn't naturally have it, as she inherited it from Minato.

Brotagonist's stats are:

**Courage:** Fearful

**Knowledge: **Average

**Dilligence:** Slacker

**Understanding: **Bad

**Expression: **Rough

**Charm: **Clueless

**Social Links:**

_None yet._


	3. Chapter 002 - Shuffle Time

DISCALAIMER: Persona belongs to Atlus and Square Enix, I make no claim to the ownership of the name nor themes therein.

Eliot Takashi and the 'White Haired Boy' are my sister's characters.

* * *

Date: Wednesday 4th June

Weather: Cloudy

Moon: Waning

* * *

I wake up feeling energetic. I'm fully re-energized and raring to go. I sit up and run my fingers through my morning hair. I enter the on suite bathroom – well, it doesn't have a bath, just a shower, toilet and sink - and drag a brush through my hair, stretching my limbs and waking up properly. I fix my school uniform. I'm unable to look convincingly like I got changed last night. Oh well. I notice that Kuwa-… I smile shyly. I notice that Sachiko left her bag here last night. I remember where her class is, so I decide to drop it off to her. I double-check that my Persona Card is in my pocket before locking the door.

I head towards the school buildings, walking casually in my long, black coat. Everyone is staring at me. It seems that word got out fast, and that the student body is really superstitious. Basically, everyone is amazed I'm alive. I give a smug smile, or an arrogant wave every now and then until I reach the building I'm aiming for. I head for Class 1-2, feeling my face flush with nervousness. I tentatively open the door. I see her, with her back to me, talking to a gaggle that I presume are her friends. I call out to her. "Sachiko-san!"

"Eh?" She turns around at the sound of her name, finding me standing there with her bag balanced on my outstretched index and middle fingers. She turns scarlet.

Oh shit, I just realised why. I look dishevelled, so does she – though less so. I turn up with her bag and call her by her first name. Plus, I spoke. The fact that I'm not mute seems to surprise most people. Probably because of my game.

"Saci-chan? Is this guy for real?" Her friend gasps. "Is he your boyfriend?"

Another friend giggles and smirks "Maaaaan, you sink your claws in fast. No wonder you were surprised by the corpse that was found last night. You were too busy _getting_ busy!"

My embarrassed smile falls. The hard look of Saidani fills my eyes. "Corpse? What corpse? White haired second-year with red eyes?" I speak in a concerned tone.

"Uh…yeah? It was Shadow Hart… I heard he was depressed, but suicide? Didn't think he was the sort." Her straight-haired friend answered.

"He was prophesized to die by that email." I say with a completely straight face.

"Seriously?" Her curly-haired friend asks.

"99% sure." I confirm before turning to Sachiko. "I'll see you later, Sachiko-san. I'm going to be late for class. You can drop by my room after class if you like." I turn, and with a flip of my hair, I exit and head down the hall to Class 1-3, abandoning Sachiko to the fate of explaining to her friends.

**Early Morning - Morning**

I walk into the classroom late, but Sakuya isn't here yet. That's good. I take my seat and notice the creeper guy… Takashi, was it? …is here today, after he vanished during lunch yesterday. He looks dishevelled too, come to think about it. Damn him. His uniform is so much more formal. Royal Blue where mine is dull grey and he wears a black ribbon tie. He gives me a faint smile. He looks outwardly-terrible, his hair even messier than yesterday, but he seems as vibrant as ever. I notice a pair of girls return to their seats as Sakuya walks in. Were they…stroking his hair? "Seeya ladies, I promise I'll help you study later!"

"Sorry I'm late again, class." Sakuya says in a droning voice. "I-" he began, but the rest of his class finished. "Overslept again!"

"Yes. That." Bloody hell, how do they know him so well already? School only started two months ago. Is he that bad? Takashi gives Sakuya a Cheshire cat grin.

"With a woman, Sakuya-sensei? Or just boozed up to the eyeballs?" Man. That Takashi has balls.

Sakuya pinches his nose is annoyance. "Takashi. Why must you always oppose me this way?"

"…'oppose' is such a…strong word, y'know? I like to think I'm…helping a bro out." Takashi winks at the teacher.

"Oh? And just who are you helping out here, Takashi?" Sakuya smiles wryly and folds his arms.

"Why… You, of course, Sakuya-sensei. If you ever need any help with 'the ladies', then I'm your man"

"Takashi, I'm going to go easy on you today, because of the incident last night, but don't try my patience, alright?" Incident? Ah, that Hart boy. The one I couldn't save. I can only assume that his body was ejected when I defeated his other self. Damn I feel like a failure.

"I have also been made aware of those emails, and they've been traced to a known spamming address. The police are investigating the cause of death, but it does look like a suicide. So you can stop all those silly rumours, alright?" There are murmurs all around the class.

"Now. Class will end at midday because of the commotion. You are to return to your dorm rooms, and not to leave until tomorrow morning, alright?" The class erupts in outrage, but Sakuya manages to quell them, and begin the class.

**Morning - After School**

I exit the classroom and head for the dorms as soon as class lets out. In reach my room about twenty minutes later, and see Katayama just ahead of me. I debate over calling out to him, but I don't have enough courage to do so. He notices me soon enough, and gives me a nonchalant wave. "I take it you heard about that guy in my class who died huh? He was the one I mentioned yesterday… How could this have happened man…"

"Was he a friend of yours?" I ask, dismissing my game for now.

"Hm? Nah. But I'd seen him around and I knew him from class." Katayama shakes his head. "Call me crazy but I can't shake the feeling that those emails were involved, y'know?"

I nod. "You're not crazy. I agree with you."

He looks surprised. "… You do?"

"Yeah, kinda." I admit without explaining why.

"Why?" He asks adjusting his glasses. _Damn you._ I think. I deliberate on my answer before coming up with: "What about you?"

He seems a little put off by my defensiveness. "…Touché" he says finally. "Well, if you still want to help me investigate this, I usually hang out on the second floor balcony after class, okay? Well see ya later!" I watch Katayama disappear into his room. Following suit, I head into my own.

I immediately see a blinding flash of bright white light and suddenly, I have two body-sized mirrors instead on one. The one I fell through with Sachiko yesterday, but that's always been there, and a more elaborate ultramarine framed one with ornate golden markings. What is even more curious about it is that my reflection isn't the one I can see. Rather, I can see the beautiful white-haired girl from the Velvet Room, Alice, staring at me intently. _What the hell?!_

"My master would like to request your presence." She says simply. And that means?

She watches me intently, curling one of her bangs around her finger idly. I notice that she has stepped backwards a bit. Am I meant to…?

I touch the mirror's surface and immediately melt through it. I see white before my vision reveals I'm sitting across from Igor, Nameless and Alice.

"Now then… It appears that you have opened your eyes to your destiny." Igor starts. "So, from this day forth, you will be our treasured guest here, in the Velvet Room." Igor gives an eerie smile.

"The surface of a mirror is said to reflect us as we truly are…You are unique. You're mirror reflects you as you are now. You are…the first such person to enter this room. Remarkable." Nameless says, lost in thought while his fingers continue playing, seemingly of their own accord.

"Entering into the mirror will take you to the place where it all began. You must conquer the impulses of the mind and prevent them from clouding your judgement and corrupting your spirit…" Alice drones in a voice a lot more alluring than it probably should have been.

Igor nods. "We have already explained to you the benefits of Social Links in battle, but they serve a purpose far greater than that." He explains.

"Social Links are the guiding lights that will reveal the way to your inevitable fate – provided that is what you desire, that is." Alice finishes. "We will be observing your journey with great interest." She laughs. Such a melodic sound. I could get lost in it forever. Though then again, the same could be said for Igor and Nameless's voices, as well as the music of this place. In fact, the Velvet Room as a whole I find very intoxicating. It's like a drug. I hope it's not addictive.

"I, in particular, will be quite interested to see how your soul develops." She gives me a warm smile.

"The next time you come here, will be of your own free will. Until then, farewell."

My vision fades before readjusting itself outside the Velvet Mirror. It is still reflecting Alice. Does it reflect desires or something? 'Cuz if so…

"I'm watching you~" She says with a large degree of amusement and satisfaction. Does that mean…she'll always be looking out of this mirror? Oh shit, Sachiko's coming ove-I hear a knock at the door. Damn.

I open the door to see Sachiko, though see seems fairly nervous. I let her in and immediately, she grabs my tie and pulls my face down to hers.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! Leaving me to clean up that mess you started? Honestly!" She releases me and thuds down onto my bed, a sour look on her face. Its kinda funny. I tell her that.

"You're not laughing." She says bitterly. I guess her explaining things to her friends went badly.

"Are you alright?" I ask honestly.

"Hmph. No, I'm tired." She huffs. I'd say she's kinda cute like this if I didn't have other things on my mind.

"Why do you have two mirrors?" She asks. "Are you a narcissist?" I am, actually. But I don't say that.

She gets up and looks directly at the Velvet Mirror. Directly at Alice. _Shit._ And proceeds to check out her own reflection. Hypocrite. I decide to assume she can't see Alice, who is looking at Sachiko with her head cocked to on side in a state of puzzlement.  
"I got another to test the effects of going in and out." I lie. It's a good lie though. A good, strong, believable lie.

What is wrong with me?

"… You're not gonna let this drop, huh?" Sachiko turns to me with a look of defeat in her eyes.

I tent my fingers from where I'm sitting on the bed and look at her over them. "No. I… I can't let this go. I'm sorry." I get up. "But you don't have to be involved. I can do this on my own. I'm… I'm better off that way."

"Whenever anyone says that, it's usually because they can't stand to be alone." Sachiko counters, fixing me with a hard stare.

I clench my bandaged right hand. "I'm no good with friendships." I say truthfully. "People hold very little interest for me. You want to get to know me? I'm a manipulative bastard who toys with people's emotions and plays mind game with people for fun." I think back on my 'stay silent' game. "Getting into people's heads is fun. I like to use people for my own gain. But yeah, you're right, I do have a few good streaks. I saved you without expecting a reward, after all. Sorry Kuwasaki-san, but your just not my type. And by 'type' I mean the kind of person I'd be willing to compromise myself by having friends for.

She looks a little disheartened. I think that maybe she thought _we_ were friends. "Oh. I-I see." She shuffles from one foot to the other. I appear to have hurt her. Good. Now she can leave and be safe. She doesn't have to be around to get caught up in this weird-ass shit that is my 'destiny'.

I've chosen to get involved with this shit, but you… You're not like me. Go live your life. Otherwise I might decide to get in _your_ head, and fuck around in there. I sum up my speech of total assholery with five words. "I don't want your help."

God, the poor girl looks like I ran over her pet or something. _Sorry Sachiko…_

"V-Very well then. Goodbye, Beale-kun." She opens the door and leaves. Alice looks confused.

I realise I'd just made a friend on my second day of school. I realise I just turned her away. That thought makes me cry. And so I do. I sob into my bed sheets over how pathetic I am and how I really will always be lonely. Alice tries to talk to me several times, but I ignore her each and every time. Eventually, I decide to re-enter the mirror world and look around. I notice something I didn't yesterday, because I was too caught up with… Sachiko. A lump forms in my throat but I swallow it. It is another, wall-mounted mirror. I frown. Does that mean someone else could be here? I return to my room and put on my coat. I also dig under my bed. You see, when my Dad learned he was having a son, he bought a sword. That sword, he vowed was mine and mine alone. Thusly, when I came here, he told me to take it with me. Took some doing to get it past security, but… Aha! Got it. I grab it and head back into the Mirror World, shattering the chains around the indigo-framed mirror – the only one standing upright without being affixed to the wall – and enter it.

It's… A school. Upon closer inspection, it's _The _School – Tanjou Academy. I walk through the gates and spot a shadow. I run towards it and bring my sword over my head and hit the shadow directly in the face. It transforms into a pair of pink spheres with black stripes and grins filled with teeth the size of my head. I summon Saidani to cast Agi on one of them, but it doesn't work as well as I had hoped. I dodge a massive tounge and hit one with my sword, calling Saidani to use Cleave on the other one. It takes a bit of time, but I manage to defeat them, and when I do, I see four cards floating in mid-air. One of them depicts a red-haired young woman wearing a purple leotard, purple gloves and purple thigh-high stockings. She also has fairy wings. The others are a mix of blank white and black with a red 'X'. I recall Igor explaining about this. Once again…a name I cannot possibly know, but do…

I smile, the same sickening one from when Saidani awoke. "Shuffle… Time." I reach out through the swirling mass of cards and claim the one I was aiming for.

"Hey."

I turn around upon hearing a voice to see that it belongs to Takashi. Wait, what the fuck? What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?

"What are you doing here?" He sounds pretty pissed. He is also wearing a pair of weird glasses with green-tinted lenses.

"I could ask you the same thing" I say without thinking. Where does this boldness keep coming from?

He narrows his eyes. "You…in this location…that can only mean one thing."

He readies the long staff he'd been holding and charges. What, do I have to fight him now? Gah!

I duck.

"Ow, man, what the fuck? That coulda hurt me!" I say uselessly.

"That's the point." He says coolly.

I keep trying to dodging his attacks. Problem is, he's insanely fast and so I keep blocking too late.

"Ah, to hell with this!" Takashi shouts as a blue light surrounds him and a tarot card descends. "Oh, SHI-" I begin, but too late.

_**Burning Up!**_

"Loki!" Takashi calls, as a towering, blond, blue-skinned man in indigo and red armour appears and throws a spear at me too quickly for me dodge. I'm sent flying. I also feel really bad…like I'm super-light-headed.

"Don't bother moving." Takashi looks down at my form, quivering with pain. "I've poisoned you. Now you're going to answer my questions."

"Go to hell." I spit through gritted teeth. I vaguely recall one time, were such an act of defiance got me throttled. My reply seems to have as much of an effect on him as it did my attacker then.

Takashi sneers. "How are you here? How did you get into this world? – This dungeon?"

"Are you…ah…are you…an idiot or something?" I pant through the burning pain. "Same-same way you did, I-I assume," Okay, now he looks furious…and also a little…ashamed? "So… You faced it yourself? You didn't need Casey-san's help?" He asks slowly.

"Faced what?" I ask in a state of confusion. Wait, 'Casey-san'? He doesn't seem to like that. He's distracted. I feel myself surrounded by blue light. "Persona!"

Saidani appears and uses Cleave on the other boy at point blank range. It sends him flying. I then recall the card – Of course!

"Persona… Change!" I call, swapping the spectral card before me with the one obtained through shuffle time. "Dia!" I announce, as I immediately feel better. I can still feel the poison in my system, but I've undone most of its damage thus far.

Eliot gets up, aghast that I have two Personas. I feel the same burning soul as before, when fighting that boy's other self.

_**Burning Up!**_

"Pixie!" I call forth the new Persona and have her summon a bolt of lightning down upon the advancing Takashi.

Takashi yells and falls to his knees. Found it! "Zio!" I call again, asking for Pixie's aid. Takashi is sprawled out on the floor. He seems incredibly dizzy.

"Takashi-san. Hey, Takashi-san." I sigh. I'm going to regret this…big time. I summon Pixie once more. "Dia!" …and like a prat, I heal him. I bend down. "Hey… Takashi-san. Can we talk? As in, civilly?"

He shifts into a cross-legged position. "You…have two? And no Shadow?"

I nod. "I…" I decide against revealing the existence of the Velvet Room. I can't say why, but… I just feel it best. "I can switch between Personas at will, and fuse them together." A realization then hits me. "A Shadow? As in… another self?"

Eliot nods. "You'd better follow me…" He decides, standing up and leading me back into the antechamber and through the other mirror. If you're wondering why I'm trusting him, it's because at the first sign of betrayal I can fry him with Zio.

**After School - Evening**

We enter what appears to be a high-tech secret base-type deal.

"Welcome back, Eliot." Casey Mao says softly. Amazing how good his hearing is. The printouts told me you'd encountered him. I got these ready. He hands out a pair of glasses with blue-tinted upside-down trapezium shaped lenses. I put them on and look at my reflection. "Are these for anything besides looking cool?" I ask.

Eliot nods. "They prevent you from getting…disorientated. All the mirrors there screw up your vision. The glasses correct it. The world in there is like in four dimensions or something." I see. Sounds like bullshit, but I gotta admit it _is_ pretty disorientating in there.

"They also dispel the illusions that Shadow's create." Casey elaborates.

"Casey-san. He has two Personas and-" Takashi begins before being cut off by Casey. "I know. The printouts told me." Printouts? Oh… I see. There are a stack of papers with braille on them sitting by a hi-tech pimpmobile of a computer.

"Eliot. Go see Trish for a moment, alright? I want to talk to him alone." Casey says coolly.

"Ah…alright…" Takashi says dejectedly.

After Takashi walks into a side room, Casey turns to me. "So… You have the 'Wild Card'…"

…

… …

How the fuck. Seriously. How. The. Fuck.

"Yes…" I answer slowly.

"Have you any… 'Social Links' yet? You won't be able to progress without them." Casey says sympathetically. "I know it's hard, but you must try." I nod slowly. So, if he knows about the Wild Card and Social Links…does that mean…

"Has Igor contacted you yet? Or Philemon?" I guess that means he does.

"Yeah. He had a girl with him. And a pianist…and a singer too." I answer.

"Leslie, Nameless and Belladonna?" Casey questions me.

"Nameless and Belladonna yes. But there was no one named 'Leslie' there. Instead there was a girl called 'Alice'"

He nods in understanding. "I see… If you ever need any help, come see me, alright? We're underneath the school right now. In the lift, there is one button which requires a key to use." He tosses me a key. "Now you can get down here. Our duty is the elimination of Shadows, and the prevention of the June 2nd 2014 apocalypse. Will you join our cause, he who defies fate?" I see my reflection in his mirrored, black glasses.

"Sure…" I say in a breathless voice. There really isn't a choice here. I can't walk away from this. "Shadows?..."

Casey nods. "The reflection of the soul, the literal shadow of humanity. Sometimes, Super-Shadows form – Shadowy versions of people on this side.

"Go and introduce yourself to Trish if you if you like." He gestures to the door Takashi disappeared into earlier.

Before I go, a question springs to mind. "Social Links are…bonds, right?"

Casey smiles. "Yes. They are the bonds of friendship you forge. You'll find that if you try, you may be better at it than you think. That Kuwasaki girl, for instance."

I frown. How did he find out? "Thanks…" I walk into the room he gestured to earlier. "Good Luck" I hear him say.

I did not expect to see the scene I now see before me. A blue haired fairy in a pink sultry nurse's outfit is arguing with Takashi.

"I AM NOT PAYING 15,000 YEN JUST FOR SOME MEDICINE!" Takashi screams at the irate fairy.

"FINE THEN, JUST GO AHEAD AND DIE FOR ALL I CARE!" The fairy I presume to be Trish screams back.

…

… …

15,000 is a bit steep though. I decide not to get involved. I leave. However as I'm leaving the school building, Takashi catches up to me.

"So, man. We're going to be working together huh? Wow, man…those birds over there… Hey man, are you looking?"

What the hell? I decide to look, just to humour him. "They are EXACTLT alike. So, speaking of two uh. How do you have two Personas?"

"I dunno." I lie. "But yeah, I guess we are. You seem good in battle too. So, ah… Loki was it? Is good with poison?"

Eliot smiles smugly. "Negative status. I haven't had him very long, but he can fuck with my opponents vitals. He can use 'Garu' spells to, which is handy"

"And we now know he is weak to 'Zio'" I point out. "As for Saidani, he's physical-based. I think. He can use fire as well…but I dunno. I feel that there is something…else. Something I haven't tapped in to yet." I say.

"So… What was it like for you?" He asks looking at me seriously.

I take a moment to formulate my response. "I wasn't alone. I made a promise to protect someone, and my determination to keep it manifested itself as Saidani."

He remains silent. I decide to go on. "I just…summoned him, like I did against you. I then fought against the… Shadow?...of the second-year boy who died. I was…I was too late. He rejected it and… It transformed and killed him."

Takashi looks a little suspicious, but masks it with a smile. "Well. I'll see you tomorrow then. Don't forget to look at that website tonight!" We part ways as Takashi's room is on the first floor, and I head up to the second. I sigh upon getting in. Alice is still standing in my mirror, frowning. "Why did you send her away?" She asks in her lofty voice.

"Because if she stayed, she'd only follow me. Twice I got so caught up in fighting that I didn't notice her being targeted by a Shadow. I already let one person die. Not another." I can feel tears in my eyes. Damn it. "Not another." I repeat. I then sit at my desk with my head in my arms.

**Evening - Midnight**

I wake up slowly, glancing at the clock. Nearly midnight. Huh? Why is there a blanket over me? I can't be arsed to care in my stupor.

By the time I've loaded up a 'Internet Explorer cannot display the webpage' window with the address from the email, it's midnight. I refresh.

It loads.

It's also really creepy. It looks like a site trying way too hard to appear demonic and foreboding, while at the same time succeeding. I click the link that says 'Death list – 4th June 2013'. As it loads I start thinking. Is this it? Are we going to save the people on this list every day until next year, or?

My train of thought is halted when the page loads. One name. Just one.

'Sachiko Kuwasaki'

* * *

**Chapter's End Corner~**

**Courage:** Fearful

**Knowledge: **Average

**Dilligence:** Slacker

**Understanding: **Bad

**Expression: **Rough

**Charm: **Clueless

**Social Links:**

_None yet._


End file.
